The advent of the Internet has enabled more rapid publication of a wealth of information to wider audiences than ever before, at significantly lower costs. Over the last ten years tremendous efforts have been made to publish information in HTML, which is easily accessible to anyone with a computer, a web browser and an Internet connection. More recently, the introduction of HDML and the subsequent introduction of WML have enabled mobile users to access published information using hand-held wireless devices.
Wireless browsers have increased access to Internet-published information for a small segment of the population. WAP (Wireless Application Protocol) enabled devices enable users to access web based information instantly via mobile telephones, pagers, two-way radios, smart phones and communicators. Handheld PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants) also enable users to access web based information, usually by first downloading an application file from a relevant web site.
For the large remainder of the population who do not have access to a WAP enabled device or PDA, the introduction of Interactive Voice Response Units (IVR's) connected to the Internet has enabled access to web based information from any telephone.